


Talk Dirty To Me

by orphan_account



Series: Lust [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha! Ashlyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Omega! Tobin, sexting kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobin is trying to focus in class but Ashlyn has other ideas.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Tobin Heath
Series: Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534511
Kudos: 15





	Talk Dirty To Me

If Tobin Heath had to make a list of all the places that she'd rather be doing right now sitting in one of her college classes while it was a nice day out would be at the bottom of the list in between having an awkward conversation and doing dishes but out of all of her classes this one wasn't so bad at least Kelley and Kling had to suffer through it with her.

Sometime after a couple of saucy notes were passed to Kelly which were quickly pocketed so that the professor wouldn't catch on, a few silly faces made at Kling something that she would definitely tell Ash about, and after Tobin talked herself down from just up and quitting college she was snapped back to reality when she felt her pocket vibrate. 

[Ash💪]: Tobin! 

[Heathbar🍫]: Ashlyn! 

[Ash💪]: I'm bored!

[Heathbar🍫]: I'm stuck in class.

[Heathbar🍫]: Sorry. 

[Ash💪]: I'm never bored when you're around.

[Heathbar🍫]: That's not true.

[Ash💪]: Yes, it is! 

[Heathbar🍫]: Prove it. 

[Ash💪]: [picofAshandTobinnaked.jpeg]

Tobin didn't expect Ashlyn to reply so fast surely her roommate would be up to something fun besides texting her while sitting around the apartment moping because she was bored and the omega certainly didn't expect the alpha to respond with THAT picture one that until today she forgot about but just looking at it brought back all the memories and feelings rushing back to her. 

It was their freshman year, Ashlyn had long hair and wasn't built like a brick wall yet, they had been roommates for only a few months and this friends with benefits agreement was new they generally kept an inauspicious distance between them out in public but behind closed doors, it was all about passionate kisses and touches that sometimes left bruises. 

[Ash💪]: God, do you remember that day?

[Heathbar🍫]: It's been a few years and I've been with so many people since then. 

[Ash💪]: We just started...whatever this is.

[Heathbar🍫]: Friends with benefits. 

[Heathbar🍫]: Though lately, I've been feeling more friends than benefits. 

[Ash💪]: I can help you with that. 

[Heathbar🍫]: I'm in the middle of class!

[Ash💪]: That's never stopped us before.

[Ash💪]: Remember that time I fingered you in the library?

[Ash💪]: You made the most sinful noises and took my fingers like the good girl you are. 

Heath didn't need a mirror to tell her that she was blushing after reading Ash's last text the omega could feel her face turn fifty shades of red of course she remembered when the alpha fingered her in the library instead of studying it was the first time they had brought their extracurricular activities outside of their dorm where they could've been seen by their friends let alone anyone else who wandered into the library that day. 

Ashlyn wasn't even here but she could feel the way the alpha's large hands paw at her closed legs trying to gain access to her core as Tobin remembered the words that had been whispered to her how husky Ash's voice sounded as she complimented her scent and purred that she bet that Tobin would taste as good as she smelled but would have to settle for her fingers. 

[Heathbar🍫]: Jesus Christ, Ash, I'm in the middle class!

[Ash💪]: I'm just having a little fun.

[Heathbar🍫]: Just having a little fun? I'm pretty sure everyone in this room can smell my slick! 

[Ash💪]: Lucky them!

[Heathbar🍫]: Ashlyn Harris!


End file.
